


I'm here

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Series: What is, what if, and what could have been [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Kissing, Return, Returning Home, Steve/Peggy - Freeform, Surprises, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I don't own anything and please don't hate

Steve’s P.O.V.  
It’d been almost a week since I’d woken up from being unfrozen by Howard, who’d found me frozen in the Arctic. The Howling Commandos had all been brought to the place where Howard had brought me to unfreeze and recover, they walked through the door and practically tackled me in a one big group bear hug. There was a handful of doctors and nurses that knew I was alive, along with Colonel Phillips and the Howlers, but there was one person that didn’t know that I was alive, and I desperately wanted to see her. Currently, she was in New York, and Howard had been cautious about taking me out in public. I insisted on seeing Peggy, I’d been the certificate of health by the doctors and I was ready to see my girl.   
“Alright, alright I’ll take you to see Peg, but we got to surprise her, take her off guard” Howard said “Now, here’s what I was thinking… “ He began to tell us his master plan for surprising Peggy.   
Peggy’s P.O.V.   
I sighed, rubbing my forehead in frustration as the apes at the S.S.R. brushed me off and gave me more paperwork to do, because apparently that was all I was good for. I hear a small commotion and look up to see none other than Howard Stark walking up to me, a grin on his face.   
“Howard… what on earth are you doing here?” I ask giving him a suspicious look.   
“What? Can’t a guy visit his good friend that he hasn’t seen in forever?” Howard asked pulling me into a hug, which I return.   
“Alright, it’s good to see you Howard” I say smiling.   
We sit down and talk for awhile before Howard asks me a question that catches me off guard.   
“Peg, If you could talk to Steve again, what would you tell him?”Howard asked and I froze, giving him an evil look.   
“Howard, I don’t want to talk about that, I don’t even want to think about it” I said, concentrating on the papers in front of me.   
“Oh, c’mon Peg, enlighten me, what would you say?” He asked, I sigh   
“Fine, You’re late” I say   
“Noooo, Peggy” He groaned and I rolled my eyes, giving into his question.   
“Okay, okay, I would tell him I love you, and to give me your bloody coordinates so I can find you, and I miss you and wish you here with me instead of who-knows where” I said, looking sadly down at my desk. Then I hear a voice I never thought I’d hear again.   
“Captain Rogers, reporting for duty ma’am” and I turn around, and there he is, decked out in his formal army uniform.   
“Bloody Nora… “ I gasp, putting my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. “Steve? You’re alive, You-you’re real?” I ask   
“Yeah Peg, it’s me” He replies and I throw myself into his arms, unable to contain myself anymore. I hold Steve close and as tightly as possible, tears streaming down my cheeks as I begin to sob, not caring if what anyone around me thought, Steve was alive, and he was here. I could hear Howard talking in the background as Steve held me close and I sobbed into his shoulder, burying my face deep into his clothing to smell his Steve smell that I’d missed so much. As Steve tried to pull away from the hug, I pulled him back, refusing to let go,   
“No, no, no” I said, still crying, Steve’s stroking my hair now and whispering soft words into my ear. I finally pull away and the agents of the S.S.R. are all looking at us, along with Howard, who is grinning in triumph, Mr.Jarvis, and then to my even greater surprise, the Commandos are all standing there too, with huge grins on their faces. I wipe away my tears, smiling happily through them.   
“What... how?” I question what exactly how Steve was here.   
“I found Steve about a month ago in the Arctic and unfroze him and brought him back to health. Then we came up with this scheme to surprise you” Howard replied.   
“Oh Howard, I don’t know whether I should smack you or thank you” I say, still holding onto Steve tightly.   
“Your thanks is enough” Howard said smiling widely. I turned to the Commandos,   
“You’re all here” I say   
“Oh course, We wouldn’t want to miss the party going on tonight” Dum Dum said grinning and I roll my eyes, they would come here just for liquor.   
“You apes… “ I say before they all surge forward and engulf me in a hug. When they finally let go, they leave the office with Mr.Jarvis, no doubt going back to Howard’s. I turn to Steve and take his hand, pulling him into a vacant room. Before he can utter a single word, I pull his close and kiss him. We both melt into the kiss, slowly and then all at once. We held onto each other after we’d broken apart, and I refused to let go, he was here and he’d never leave me again.

**Author's Note:**

> What SHOULD'VE happened. Or at least if would've been nice to see...


End file.
